


Behind the Masks

by ElizaNLeigh



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Tragedy, Brutal Murder, Enforcer Klaus, Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Mob boss Elijah, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaNLeigh/pseuds/ElizaNLeigh
Summary: ...The life of crime is a dangerous one...After fleeing their home and building an empire in the city of New Orleans, the Mikaelson siblings had it all: Power, wealth, loyalty - but one night, Klaus' impulsivity made him and his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah, new owners of a failing club. It is the first of many unexpected events that created a domino effect-revealing secrets, lies, betrayals and romances that puts the bond and love for their family and their power to the ultimate tests.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Behind the Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mafia!AU story featuring characters from The Originals and a select few from The Vampire Diaries. Everyone is 100% human and there is no Hope Mikaelson. There are two of us writing this story together. Things will mainly be Elijah and Hayley focused, but other characters will have major roles as the story progresses. We hope you enjoy our chaotic, angsty minds. Please let us know what you think!

** Elijah **

Elijah stared at the multicolored flames dancing effortlessly as it engulfed the crackling wood. There was something tranquil about watching the fire while sipping a glass of aged scotch after a long day. It silenced his thoughts, easing any tension that had risen throughout the day. In his line of work, having a routine wasn't ideal, but if he wanted to keep his sanity as he kept business from disarray, standing before the fireplace was where he could be found.

The repeated vibrations located in the inner pocket of his jacket brought reality to the forefront. He checked the screen to see it was none other than his younger brother, causing him to sigh.

"Yes, Niklaus?"

The line quickly went dead.

_Such a child._

The phone rang again with his name flashing on the screen, "What can I do for you, brother?"

"That's more like it! I'm not about to have you spoil this evening with your mood."

Elijah could hear a sense of pride that intertwined with his typically ominous tone. "What have you done now?"

Klaus scoffed, "Must you always be so stodgy?"

"Niklaus..."

"Alright," he chuckled, "I'm bringing you to our new operation. Trust me, Elijah, you will love this."

Elijah swallowed thickly at the thought, hoping whatever Klaus had done didn't cause any disturbances to their other business ventures. His brother was very street smart and had good business sense, but his impulsivity was his downfall. "We'll see."

"I'll be outside in five minutes."

After the call ended, Elijah threw back the rest of his scotch and felt the warmth course down his throat.

_ This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Klaus hit the breaks, abruptly stopping in front of an establishment with neon bright lights shinning on the name 'Ollie's Girls'. Elijah clenched his jaw before his eyes shot a glare toward the driver's seat. He wasn't sure whether to choke the life from him or put a bullet between his eyes.

"Just wait until we get inside before you say anything."

That devilish smirk, Elijah wanted to tear it off of his face most days. If they weren't related, he wouldn't think twice.

As they approached the large, red door, there was an even larger man standing in front of it with his arms folded across his chest as he wore a shirt that was too small for his shape. There were tattoos trailing down his neck, all the way down to his knuckles. Clearly the man was hired for intimidation, but that was a tactic that had no affect on the brothers.

Once he noticed who was approaching the door, it caused his demeanor to change. The giant stepped aside and held the door open for them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mikaelson."

Niklaus pulled his money clip from his pocket and handed a couple bills to the guard. "Please, call me Klaus."

"Yes, Sir--Klaus."

Elijah remained silent as his younger brother led the way in. The loud, awful music pierced his ears and caused irritation to rise within him, again. They walked down the short hall and turned a corner, pushing aside the tacky velvet curtain to expose the nightmare that was the interior design of the so-called gentlemen's club. Everything appeared out of date, even the poles looked worn. Elijah looked down at his shoes and the filthy, stained carpet beneath them. As his eyes scanned the room, fury was on the verge of escaping him. There couldn't have been more than a dozen patrons at the entire club. There were two women dancing on different ends of the stage. They were average dancers at best, barely receiving any attention at all.

Niklaus turned to face his older brother with a smirk, "Welcome to our new investment."

"Our new investment," Elijah chuckled, "you have two seconds to tell me you're joking or so help me..."

"This is why you're known as the monotonous sibling. You have no vision." 

"This isn't a vision, Niklaus. It's a nightmare! Just look around you." He paused, reminding himself to lower his tone. "Whatever _deal_ you made, undo it. Now."

"The deal is done, brother. Besides, you've yet to see the best part."

"I've seen enough of this absurdity. We're done here."

Elijah turned toward the exit until a firm grip caught his arm, "Will you just trust me, please?"

That word was no where to be found in Klaus' vocabulary unless he was serious. Hearing that word caused Elijah to hesitantly unbutton the jacket of his suit and took a seat at the faux wooden table closest to the main stage. He was ready to leave and had enough of the less than subpar excuse for a club, but he was going to see what else was up his brothers' sleeve, hoping it wasn't worse than what it already was. All he wanted was to return to the compound and unwind before his morning meeting with the representative of the five families.

Klaus took a seat beside his brother at the table, then called over the sloppy waitress to order two glasses of scotch.

Suddenly the music changed to something more upbeat after the other dancers left the stage. Elijah didn't care for it, but that didn't matter the moment a brunette enchantress appeared on stage. "Welcome to the stage--we should probably rename it _her_ stage--give it up for _Karma_!" Her hair neatly fell atop her shoulders, long toned legs walked around the pole to make certain all mesmerized eyes were on her before hooking her leg around to spin. After coming to a stop, she leaned back against the pole and gradually slid down into a squatting position with her legs spread open, leaving little to the imagination.

The room began to feel warmer.

Elijah swallowed.

He hadn't noticed the waitress brought over their drinks until Klaus gave a light nudge to his shoulder with a drink in his hand, waiting for his brother to take hold of it. "To our new investment."

It wasn't crystal, but it would do. He took the glass and sipped the bottom self scotch, withholding the wince he wanted to make at the inferior drink. "If there are more like her, there _may_ be something here."

"That must have been hard for you to admit." Klaus grinned.

_There's something else that's hard._

"Don't make me change my mind."

The beauty on stage peeled her red top off, tossing it into the small huddled crowd as they tossed their money at her feet or attempted to slip it into her barely there panties. Each movement she made on that platform seemed elegantly calculated. As everyone else, the brothers were in awe.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked as he leaned over, making certain he was being heard over the music.

Elijah couldn't peel his eyes away, he was spellbound. "She's exquisite."

As the music quieted down, the woman picked up what money she could, then exited the stage. "Give a last round of applause for _Karma_!" The crowd of men whistled loudly and cheered for an encore.

* * *

** Hayley **

The crowd erupts into drunken applause and drinks threatened to spill as men rushed forward to be the first to place a dollar bill into the underwear of the performer-- _Karma-- _who had them all at her mercy. Her body moved with the rhythm of the music, well rehearsed to perfection. Her façade does not falter; she slid down to be eye level with the customers as the stage floor shined with her favorite shade of green. 

A playful smirk stretched her lips as she lowered the straps of her top, slow movements to tease her audience--to spellbind. She was someone else on stage, a sinful enigma that enjoyed the attention and had no discomfort as the piece of clothing hit the ground. She ran the show and she knew it. 

The music faded as the men grew louder, their praise blended to white noise while she collected her clothes and tips before exiting the stage. The curtains closed, her posture dropped, and a spent exhale was released. 

"You killed it, again! No surprise, there." Camille appeared out of no where, her wild blonde locks invades her vision as she locks their arms, then leads the way to the dressing room, "Sophie seems to think you're stealing her faithful customers away... Not that you can blame them."

Hayley (the girl behind the _Karma_ mask) scoffed, "Her acts are as dull as her personality. It was bound to happen." She ran a hand through her messy tresses, nose wrinkling distastefully, "God, I smell of beer and desperation. I need a shower before we head out."

Their laughter fades into the chaos of the dressing room as they entered. Hayley separates from Cami to head to the showers, carefully maneuvering around the girls that were preparing for their final acts. As she walked by, the topic of conversations around the room gravitated toward the two men talking to Ollie. Whispers of potential new bosses, shady business deals and how attractive the duo were followed her to the bathroom. 

* * *

** Elijah **

An older, stout man in a cheap, tan suit approached the brothers' table and smiled with open arms. Elijah was unaware of who the man was, but as he looked to his brother it was clear he knew him.

"Klaus Mikaelson! I see you brought your brother like you said you would."

He chuckled, "I did. I am a man of my word.-- Elijah, meet Father Oliver Ford."

The man turned his attention toward Elijah with his hand out, "Not a priest anymore, Fellas. You can call me Oliver."

"Mr. Ford is suffice as this is business." Elijah took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, then focused on Mr. Ford, "My apologies for my brother, Oliver. He's rather coarse when he's a bit peckish."

"No problem at all! I can be the same way," he laughed while patting his gut. "How about we go into the office and look over some of the paperwork that was drawn up?"

"Thank you, Mr. Ford, but that won't be necessary. If you would kindly have the papers prepared I will have our lawyers pick them up first thing to have them reviewed." Elijah pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing it had been hours since he'd last heard from their sister. "If you'll excuse me."

A quick scroll through his contact list and he selected Yuri's number. He wandered out into the hallway with his phone against his ear.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Yuri, I haven't heard from Rebekah in some time. Do you have eyes on her?"

There was hesitation in his reply, "Yes, Sir."

"Are you trying to lie to me right now?" He questioned sternly.

"Mr. Mikaelson, she's..." he cleared his throat, "she's currently on a _date._"

_I shouldn't have asked._

"When she's done, tell her she's to come to the compound first thing in the morning. There's new business to discuss before my morning meetings."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I understand why you were making that poor attempt to lie to me, but lie to me again and you know what will happen. Do you _understand_ me?"

"Y-Yes, Sir, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good. Have a good night, Yuri."

After ending the call, Elijah returned to the room to find Klaus and Mr. Ford laughing with their drinks in hand, sitting at the table like two old friends. As he approached the table the laughter grew louder. 

"Great! Now that Elijah's back, I can take you back to meet the girls."

Klaus stood, waiting for Mr. Ford to lead the way. 

"Actually, I am heading back home for the evening. I have a meeting early in the morning." He stepped toward Mr. Ford and extended a hand, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I will have to meet them another time."

"You aren't going to take two minutes out of your schedule to simply greet our new employees? Isn't that a bit boorish, brother?" Klaus' deceptive shock only made the white haired man laugh.

Elijah cleared his throat and forced a smile, "Lead the way, Mr. Ford."

"That's the spirit!" his brother patted his back with a gentle shove to follow the man to the back.

Once they reached the end of a short hallway and came to a stop, Mr. Ford knocked before opening the door to the dressing room without waiting to hear if the ladies were presentable or not. He stepped into the respectable sized room, followed by Niklaus. Elijah was last to follow while he buttoned his suit jacket, making himself look more presentable. It was business after all.

"Ladies!" Mr. Ford called out, "As some of you know, there will be some changes around here. Those changes being you'll be under new management. This here is Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah scanned the room and the women. Some were fully dressed in regular clothing, looking as if they were prepared to leave while others were only half clothed. He spotted the one they called _Karma _wrapped in a towel beside a doorway he assumed led to their showers. Even with no makeup on and damp hair pulled into a messy bun, she was still as alluring as she was on stage. 

"No need for any concerns, Luv's. We're all going to get along just fine." Klaus grinned. 

Elijah took a step forward, making sure to looked at each woman in the room that way his focus wasn't on one in particular. "I'm Elijah. Thank you for taking this time to meet with us as I'm sure you're all ready to head home for the evening. With that being said, once everything is reviewed and finalized, we will inform you on any changes that will be made." His gaze fell onto Karma. Her fierce, hazel eyes locked onto his. "I look forward to working with you all. Have a good evening, ladies."

It took all the control Elijah had to walk out of the dressing room to find his way outside. He didn't know who _Karma_ was yet he lusted for her. He continued to tell himself she was not only a dancer that was paid to create a _fantasy_, but she was now going to be an employee. That meant she was off limits. He despised limitations, but they were necessary at times.

* * *

** Hayley **

Her body ached with soreness, the painted colors drained from her features. It was the ugly aftermath of a performance. She stood beneath the falling, hot water as it soothed her muscles. So many people mock dancing, thinking it’s so simple that any woman willing to take her clothes off could do it, but it was grueling at times. It was a last option for some, a quick money grab for others and it quite the workout. It takes a certain amount of strength to do what the girls did up on the stage. After her shower, Hayley sluggishly wrapped a towel around herself as droplets of water fell to the floor as she stepped out from behind the curtain, only to find the girls were no longer alone.

A startled jolt straightened her spine and she quickly smoothed out the creases in her towel. The girls were all silent, their gossip from before had become a reality. Hayley remained still as she kept her attention on the strangers. Her mind calculated their appearance mocked the establishment they were in. They were too put together, too expensive, it made her tense. Hazel eyes roamed over the man in the suit as he stepped forward and captured the room with such grace. The feeling overwhelmed her, the attraction to him was instant and unwilling. Goosebumps appeared on her pale skin, overly aware of her naked body under the thin cotton- like material. 

_Typical, Hayley. Lusting after the new boss._

The new bosses, British sounding and annoyingly handsome, introduced themselves, but her attention wavered.

_Elijah. Fuck._

Hayley was always weak for a man with mystery.

With their departure the girls jumped into a heated discussion as Cami made a beeline toward her. "So, this is going to be interesting. What do you think?" Hayley was guarded, unnerved. "Men like that don't buy a club like this."

"Oh, c'mon! Let's worry about the new episode of the Bachelor and the bottle of wine sitting alone in the fridge... Plus, they're hot and don't seem as creepy as dear old father Ford. In my book, that's a big step up. And judging from the way you undressed Elijah with your eyes, you seem to think so, too."

Hayley skimmed her teasing features and sighed, "Cam, go fuck yourself." she said in a sharp tone, causing the blonde to laugh. "Give me ten minutes to get ready and we can get out of here." she inhaled a slow breath. 

_The next couple days will be interesting. _


End file.
